


The Lost Seed

by cutiedi3



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Cults, Depression, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Past Abuse, Protective Siblings, Separate Childhoods, Separations, Siblings, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiedi3/pseuds/cutiedi3
Summary: You have three options when dealing with a Seed. Run. Hide. Stay. When a lost sister of the Seed family comes looking for her brothers after finding out they are crazy cult leaders her plan slightly changes and she has three options. But all but one seem impossible.
Kudos: 6





	The Lost Seed

I slammed my truck door and got out of my truck. This town my brothers took over was filled with peggies. Recently I heard a group of law enforcement came to arrest them but quickly left as soon as they came. This was up to me to stop my brothers. When I was four we were separated. I went from foster home to foster home to foster home til I aged out of the system. I went on to college to become a doctor. I graduated at the top of my class. Last I heard my brother John was a big shot lawyer and now helps Joey.. Joseph run a cult. 

I walked up to the compound they were all at. All eyes were on me thinking I'm another deputy. The thing that made me a Seed other than appearance and smarts was the birth mark we all had on our chest. A small circle birthmark and the long scar on my cheek. If they don’t believe I’m little Jaxy I’ll have proof at least. 

The closer I get the more nervous I am. People are looking at me and calling me sinner. My family was never really religious. Usually Joseph would read a few pages of the bible to put us asleep at night and the rare family church trip. I got to the small church and pushed the door open. All eyes were on me. I gulped and looked at Joseph who stopped preaching to look at me.

I walked closer to Joseph where to his left Jacob my oldest brother stood and John to his right and a young blond green eyed girl stood in front of John.

“Joseph Seed may I have a word with you.” I wasn’t asking.

“Who are you child?” He asked, confused, taking over his face. I hear a lot of movement behind me and a hand motion by Joseph. I feel a gun barrel at the back of my head and I almost laugh. This reminds me of something. 

-Memory- 

“On your knees. NOW!” My father yelled as he put the gun to my head.

The fear in Joseph’s eye’s and the anger In Jacobs sticks in the back of my brain for the rest of my life. My dad laughed as I got on my knees with warm tears streaming down my face. The tears mixed with blood from the slash on my cheek. I thought that was the end from me as my father began to pull the trigger but the gun was empty and my dad laughed and laughed.

Joseph ran to me as soon as my dad was laughing. He held me tight and ran out of the house with Jacob holding John following behind us.

-Present Day-

“You think a gun to the back of my head will scare me? You should know better Joey.”

“Who are you child?” Joseph asks again. A hand raps around my neck and I hear the gun being loaded. I again hold back a laugh.

“Jaxson Motherfucking Seed.” 

I see all their jaws drop and the arm around my neck falls too. Jacob slowly walks up to me. He rudely lifts up my top and checks my chest. I slap him across the face. How fucking dare he life my shirt up in a chruch!

“Jacob seed I will beat your ass even though you're my older brother do you understand?” I’m over the moon pissed off.

“It is you…” Jacob says taking a step back. I laugh at their shock.

“Can I talk to you now?” I ask and Joseph sends all his men away.

“Where were you? Why are you here? Why didn’t you answer my calls?” Joseph floods me with questions.

“I’ve been busy, I’m here to stop you, and why would I? I called you when I was in need and I got nothing but voicemails from all of you.” I hiss at them. Then I look at the small girl who looks terrified. “Who's she? This is kind of a family matter.” I asked.

“She’s our...sister Faith Seed.” John says. I laugh again.

“So I was replaced? Cause I didn’t answer a call? Fuck you!” I yell and turn around walking away. I hear Joseph yell my name and I flip him off. I push the church doors open and walk to my car. Everyone is quiet just watching me like I'm gonna snap. I hear the church doors open and I begin to walk faster.

My own family replaced me? Of fucking course they did I’m just little sister Jaxson the replaceable. I get in my truck and start the car. Then Joseph yells something and all the peggies run at my truck. I turn the engine on and speed away. What the fuck! My radio in my truck begins to play a voice.

“Jaxson, you were not replaced. You could never be replaced, you are our blood, our little sister. We are going to look for you and bring you home unless you come willingly.” Joseph says and I turn off my radio. I hit the brakes and got out of the truck. I grab a few things I packed in my bag. As a Seed Jacob taught me never go anywhere without a pocket knife, so that was an essential for survival. Plus a power bar I’m gonna need energy. 

I walk into the woods knowing I’ll be hunted like I was back home. When I was younger my father would make me and my brothers hide in the woods while he hurted us down. I became the best hider. Joseph was always caught first then John and Jacob. I’d never be found. I always came home after days of hiding. I’ll survive it's in my nature.

When I hid I felt free but I never was. I was in the backyard of the Seed Ranch never free. But now I’m in Hope County running from my family. They know me like the back of their hand. 

I heard a stick crack and voices. “We are looking for a 32 year old, white female with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Around 5’7 she shouldn’t be far.”

I look around for a hiding place. I instantly see a tall tree and begin to climb at a fast pace. I watch as the two men pass by the tree and I let out a small sigh of relief. Life with cultist brothers looking for me anywhere I go..this is gonna be fun.


End file.
